Jizen Kaerizaku
by EmpyrealFantasy
Summary: [InuPapaKag] Trapped in the past after a wish on the jewel to make her friends happy, Kagome befriends a spirit, not knowing his identity. What if said spirit only needed a reason to live? «Fluff» Possibly permenant hiatus pending rewrite.
1. Sanity

-1

Disclaimer: No own InuYasha or its characters, or its plotlines…but I have created so much of my own, damnit, that aspects belong to me. ;)

Title is loosely translates from Jizen which means 'prior to', and Kaerizaku which means 'to come back'

**----------**

**Jizen Kaerizaku**

_Before I Can Return_

_Chapter 1 - Sanity: Utterances to an Inanimate Object_

**----------**

"Hello again," she said softly in the pre-dawn light, kneeling down beside her forgotten friend, "I know its been a while since I came to see you, but I just couldn't handle it until now."

Her comrade did not respond, but that was alright, she was used to it, "It's been five years now, did you know? Five years since I was stranded here…everyone is very happy. Shippou is growing so quickly, InuYasha has two daughters now, Sango and Miroku have three sons who are all just like their father," she laughed light heartedly, her eyes seeming dull to her old friend. They had always shone so brightly, but now they seemed so far away.

"So, I guess its alright, then. I got what I wanted, right? Everyone is happy…" her voice cracked and the blue-eyed woman hunched over, her fingers digging into her lost friend, "But why does it seem like what I have done doesn't matter? I have no place in the world now! None of them need me…not even Shippou anymore.

"I don't regret what I have done, how can I? Look at all its given them…but why do I feel so hollow? Is it so wrong to want a bit of that happiness for myself? Sure, I use my powers as a miko to help out, but I can't even use that as a profession because it isn't in my heart to. In this era, since I am not a miko, I am an old spinster by now…nearly twenty three years old and unmarried. Gods, that is my biggest problem. I need a man!"

Shaking off her light laughter she pulled out her small blade that she kept with her and smiled solemnly, "New death to add. The baka toad got himself killed last month, and since his master was no longer here to revive him, we had to bury him. Rin was heartbroken, and she's hardly speaking lately, even to me. She's such a good girl, it just breaks my heart to see her so depressed.

"Then again, I guess I understand. Jaken was her last link to Sesshoumaru, and she really looked up to the imp. Well down in a literal sense, but you know what I mean, don't you? Speaking of Sesshoumaru, Rin and I will be taking the dragon to visit him today, since this is the five year anniversary of his loss as well as mine. So much was lost that day…"

Kagome sighed and dug the penknife into the what would be the backside of Bone-Eater's well in her time, carving simple kanji into the ancient wood. A third name to join the others. Sure, the toad hadn't meant much to her, but he was relentlessly loyal and had come in handy quite a few times. She actually dreaded taking the yearly trip to Sesshoumaru's gravesite without him. Sesshoumaru's uncle, the new Lord, was even more coldhearted than his nephew had been, and he liked to give the two ningen women trouble for coming to pay their respects.

"I hope to pay my respects to everyone this way, because I know this will stand the test of time. I will add everyone's name as they go…since because of my upbringing in the future, the vaccinations and such, my life expectancy is longer. Of course, a youkai could take that all away, but in a best case scenario I am likely to outlive everyone but Rin and Shippou and everyone's children. Then again, what's 'best case' about that?" she sulked, her eyes clouding over even more, "Isn't it bad enough that I've lost everything I ever hoped to keep? Now I will have to watch those I love most die, then die myself.

"I never even got to tell Momma goodbye…and I never will be able to. Maybe Shippou will live long enough to tell her for me…and Souta, the little brat…and Grandpa…" she shakily inhaled a breath and closed her eyes, picturing her family in her mind, "I miss them, my friend. I miss them terribly. It feels like I've lost them like I've lost Kouga and Sesshoumaru…and InuYasha. Yes, I've lost him. As a human…he just isn't the same. And Kikyou has tamed him so much.

"Never thought I'd be friends with her, but we get along well. We're so different, but now that she is living she is much kinder than she used to be. She apologized to me for her transgressions, but I had forgiven her long ago. I am just glad InuYasha can be happy, even if it means the rift between us grows every day."

The sun, by now, was cresting the horizon and Kagome stood and smiled down at the seemingly innocuous old well that was her entire reason for the life she now led, "I must go to Rin, I am sure she is awake by now. Oh, and this summer you are gaining a house around you…it was InuYasha's idea. I will come back another time…but for now, I really do feel better. Now, if I could only find someone who could talk back to me…"

She turned away and began down the still familiar pathway to the village once more, not looking back. Somehow, something within her told her this would be a brand-new day.

----------

A/N: And so goes my first chapter in my new story. XD It is meant to be vague, you understand more as the story goes on.

Yes, by most standards this WILL be a weird story. Because, of course, most people's eyes bug out of their head at the idea of an InuPapa/Kags pairing…I did too the first time I saw a description for it. Then I coughed and shook my head. I really don't remember why I read one afterall…but it was Jaxxia/Nefra's lovely one on AFF, and I fell in love. And InuPapa is gorgeous. -hearts and flowers and sparkles-

Mattaki will be his name, and his personality will be rather like it was in 'His Past, Her Present, Their Future', except with the obvious lack of Sesshoumaru/Kagome. XD But yes, I adore him, and he's comin' back, people!!! I even have a good way to make it happen! Huzah!


	2. Apparition

-1

Disclaimer: No own InuYasha et cetera et cetera.

WARNING: I am an OC re-user! XD You know, one of the authors that has a set of pointless OCs that they use in every story? Yeah, that's me. They mean very little to the story, I just like not having to think up new people. Huzah! XP And, just like in HPHPTF, the name Kougaiji and his looks are property of Minekura-sensei. ((My favorite 'OC' source…I steal names and sometimes looks from Saiyuki, and give them my own personality. Bwahahaha, I'm so terribly uncreative))

**----------**

**Jizen Kaerizaku**

_Before I Can Return_

_Chapter 2 - Apparition: Death Has a Sense of Humor_

**----------**

"Rin-chan!" Kagome screeched, holding more tightly onto the teenaged girl. The girl laughed sweetly and tugged Ah-Un's reigns to slow its decent, making Kagome breathe a sigh of relief. Her spirits had lightened considerably when Kagome had told her they would go to visit her beloved Sesshoumaru-sama that day, and hearing her laughter again brought up Kagome's mood as well.

Ah-Un seemed happy as well, much more playful that usual. After Sesshoumaru's untimely demise at Naraku's hands, the beast had refused anyone but Rin and Kagome near it, even Jaken had been shunned. Speaking of Jaken, Kagome glanced down to be sure the small urn was still in place beside her legs. Rin had decided it would be the greatest honor to her caretaker to scatter his ashes at Sesshoumaru's grave, so his faithful retainer could be near him once more.

They broke through the low clouds that had formed through the morning and set down a few minutes from the gravesite, because they could not be airborne and travel through the barrier. They un-muzzled Ah-Un in case of resistance and plodded on. It was a smart thing to have the royal gravesites in a barrier, since there was no chance of some quack like Ursuai deciding to resurrect a powerful being, but it also made it rather difficult for two ningen women to cross within, even if every guard in the West knew who the Shikon Miko and Lady Rin were.

Rin, of course for following Sesshoumaru for five years before his demise, and Kagome because she had spent time there with the Lord and Rin and after his death had effectively fried half the court after some…trouble. Sesshoumaru had made it clear that he wished his most trusted General to take over in his stead, but the court had appointed his Uncle instead, the one person Sesshoumaru had been vehement against.

But, even with chicken-fried-youkai littering the meeting hall, she hadn't gotten her way, but the impression had been made nonetheless. That only made the resistance against her more wary, if not frightened, but resistance still. She only hoped the guards on duty that day would be amicable ones, and not some of the stick-up-the-asses she'd put up with in the past.

"Oh!" Rin cried once they got in sight of the barrier.

"What is it, hun?"

"Kougaiji-kun is on guard today, so we won't be rushed like last year."

"Thank goodness," I breathed. Kougaiji, a tan red-haired youkai, had been Rin's personal guard, and held much affection for the woman-child. Ah-Un bellowed in greeting, pulling both guards' attention.

"Who goes?" a rather young blonde guard called, scowling at his own attempt at menacingly at the approaching duo.

"Stand down, baka," Kougaiji said loudly enough for them to hear, "Unless you're afraid of ningen girls?"

"I heard that, Kou!" Kagome called, laughing lightly.

"I'm sure you did."

Rin stuck out her tongue before leaping off the dragon mount and running to glomp Kougaiji, making the fire elemental smile. She chattered, "I am glad it is you on guard today, Kougaiji-kun, I have missed you!"

"You've gotten very tall, Rin-sama, you are growing quickly."

"Well, duh," she borrowed from Kagome's vocabulary, "I'm fourteen summers now."

He laughed lightly, "Pardon, m'lady."

Kagome walked up casually, smiling over at the pair, "Hey Kou. Pretty lucky its you today."

"Come to visit my lord, Kagome-sama?"

"Knock that off. And of course. Five years now."

The red-head sighed and leaned against his spear, "It's a pity. The lands are falling to ruin without him."

The young guard gasped, and Kagome raised an eyebrow, "And you are?"

Kou waved a hand, "A new recruit. He's loyal to Neikanhi. Those of us who worked during Sesshoumaru-sama's reign know the difference between a real leader and a pretender."

"You won't get in trouble for saying all this?" Rin asked in concern.

"He won't tell, now will you Jakusotsu?"

"N-No sir!"

"Good. Anyway, friends, go on in. Mustn't keep our lord waiting."

Kagome smiled and took Rin's hand, entering once the incantation to open a doorway had been said. The royal graveyard was less about the remains of the dead, and more of their spirit. It was not rare to see a discontent, angry soul wandering the area. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru had accepted his fate and crossed over, but they spoke to him from his memorial nonetheless. Rin dashed off to pick flowers and Kagome settled on her knees beside the imported marble and smiled.

"Konnichiha, Sesshoumaru, I hope all is peaceful for you. Five years, huh? I hope its going by faster for you than us. Rin's getting very big, and she thinks of you all the time. I must apologize now, but Rin plans to spread Jaken's ashes here…you aren't allowed to get away from him even in the afterlife," the miko giggled a bit sadly and sighed.

"Not much has changed, but according to Kougaiji your uncle isn't taking good care of your lands. Sorry I couldn't do more to stop him. But your memory lives on in all who were under your service, so don't be too annoyed. I'm sure I'm not helping much, though, am I? I am sorry we cannot come to you more often, but with the politics as they are now…" she let out her breath in a whoosh of air and scowled, "Damn youkai, you lot are all alike. Stupid arrogant bastards. At lease you were a _likable_ bastard. Its always the good ones that are lost, huh?"

"Kagome-chan, Rin brought many beautiful flowers," the young girl cheered as she sprinted to the miko's side. She always slipped back into third person when she was near Sesshoumaru's grave, and her maturity decreased as well. Not that it mattered, she was always adorable.

Kagome gave her a smile and stood, "You can have your Sesshoumaru-sama to yourself now, I will leave you to it."

"Thank you," she said in a bit more melancholy of a voice than before.

Kagome walked through the vast graveyard for the first time; usually she just stayed near the entrance once she was done with her greeting. She walked for quite a while before coming up on a name she recognized and smiled, kneeling before it.

"Good day, Inu-no-Taisho. I was here visiting your son and happened upon your place. Since I've been to your real gravesite, I know this is nothing more than a memorial stone, but what's to hurt by greeting? My name is Kagome, I am the best friend of your youngest son and former…oh I guess we were nearly friends…with your oldest. At least as close to friends as the mighty Sesshoumaru allowed himself to have."

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, and it is unfortunate I could never meet you in life. Myouga-jii-chan said you and InuYasha were rather alike, and it would have done him good to have met you…maybe you could have made him less ornery. Then again, he would have probably rebelled and turned out just about the same," she smiled, leaning back on her hands and looking up to the blue skies above her, "He's a good man, though. I'm sure you are proud of him. Stay well, my lord."

She rose and smiled, wandering away again and catching sight of Rin chattering a mile a minute as she sprinkled Jaken's ashes across the grass in front of the marble headstone. Kagome smiled fondly and continued walking amongst the graves, only to stop rather suddenly as a translucent mass of smoke appeared in front of her. It was vaguely humanoid in proportion but with no defining qualities, unlike most of the spirits which were more like grey copies of themselves in life. She knew it could not harm her and watched as it seemed to tilt its head in contemplation of her, making her shift on her feet and blush.

"Y-yes?" she said, trying to make the pink of her cheeks tone down.

She was only mildly surprised when it responded; it took a lot to surprise a time-traveler, "Nothing, my dear, I was just admiring beauty when I saw it," a deep bass said with an amused tone.

The response itself was surprising and sent blood rushing to her cheeks. Usually the spirits were either so depressed they would not answer at all and just bemoaned anything and everything, or they would shout at you to get out of their way and grumble to themselves angrily. This one was not only making conversation but was very complimentary.

"T-thank you," she stammered, pressing her hands to her cheeks to cool them, "I am sorry to have disturbed you."

"Oh you didn't," he (definitely a he, Kagome noted) said, chuckling pleasantly, "Here to visit the most recently lost Lord, I see?" a wispy arm motioned over her shoulder where Rin was hugging Sesshoumaru's stone, and Kagome laughed lightly as she watched, "Yes. The young girl was like a daughter to him, and we come here every year to pay our respects. We weren't exactly close, per se, but we got along near the end."

"It is always tragic to lose friendship, no matter how rough or new it may be," the spirit said sagely, brushing against her as he passed and making the miko shiver.

"Yes, I agree. If it is not terribly rude of me to ask…why are you here? You are the first spirit I have found who was not holding a grudge or wailing loudly…you seem rather out of place."

She got the impression he was smiling at her, "I don't really know, actually. I was at rest for a very long time…and then I suddenly was not anymore. I have been here for a few years now just wondering what exactly I was brought out for."

Kagome's brow furrowed, "That is strange. If you would like, I could ask a friend of mine, she is a miko, on such things. Perhaps she could help you?"

Another rumbling chuckle, "The idea of a human wishing to help me is a strange one. It would be nice to get out of here though…I've considered leaving several times before but I always stayed because I had nowhere to venture. Would you mind if I accompanied you, then?"

Kagome found herself flushing slightly and smiling, "If you wish, that would be fine, my lord. As long as a lowly untrained miko like myself is not terrible company to you."

"No, I think not. Its rare to see a human as open as you are, and seemingly intelligent. I believe we will get along well."

"It will be nice to hold real conversation again. I only hope Kaede-baa-chan can help you."

"Even if not, it will be worth it to get out of this dreary graveyard. For some reason you are the first person to have been able to see me at all."

Kagome blinked rapidly, "I wonder why that is? Perhaps because of my spiritual powers? I doubt many humans come through this place, after all, let alone miko or houshi."

"I will have to assume so, then."

For some reason that didn't even stem from his inability to harm her (being incorporeal and all) she felt completely comfortable with her new companion as they began to stroll back towards the waiting Rin.

"Oh, where are my manners!" the spirit suddenly said, bowing at the waist quickly, "I am Mattaki, formerly Lord of the Western Lands. It is a pleasure to meet you, young miko."

Another blush stole across her cheeks and she bowed back, "I am Kagome, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mattaki-sama. May I ask how long ago you were Lord?"

He tilted his head as they arrived where Rin was waiting, "I'm not sure, really. Time is much different on the next plane, so it could have been a century or a millennium and I wouldn't know any differently."

"No matter then," she smiled, and finally noticed the way that Rin was gawking, "What is it, Rin-chan?"

"Wh-what is that?"

Kagome blinked and looked where she was staring, seeing the smoky form of her newest friend, "Oh, you can see him, then?" they had discovered Rin had a small amount of spiritual energy, though not enough to summon a hama-no-ya, it was enough for sutra or blessings. This almost confirmed her theory on why she could hear Mattaki when no one had been able to prior.

"Uhh, yes…"

"I wonder if she can hear me, though…"

Rin jumped and looked at him hard, blinking rapidly.

"I think she can hear you then, Mattaki-sama."

"Not much, just a whisper, like someone's breathing in my ear."

"I can see how that would be weird. Are you all done spreading Jaken's ashes now, Rin-chan?"

The girl shook herself out of the strange mood the spirit had put her in and grinned up at the miko, "Hai!" the young teen waved back to the memorial, "Goodbye Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin will see you soon!"

Kagome laughed and nodded to her ghostly companion, and all three exited the kekai. The blonde guard was spooked by their sudden reappearance, but Kougaiji just smiled, "Have a good time, my lady?" he asked Rin with a kind smile.

"Yes, Kougaiji-kun! I spread Jaken-sama's ashes so that he could be with my Sesshoumaru-sama again. I think that would have made Jaken-sama very happy, don't you?"

The redhead smiled widely, "Yes, I'm sure it would have, my lady. You two should be going, though, guard duty is changing soon and I don't want you to get any problems."

"Thank you as always, Kou," Kagome said with a smile and hugged the youkai, "Remember, if you need anything at all, you should not hesitate to come to Edo. You will be welcomed there."

"It is a pleasure to serve, Lady Kagome."

The blonde guard was visibly restraining himself from saying whatever was on the tip of his tongue as the two ningen women got onto Ah-Un, an unseen spirit floating behind them as they took off into the sky.

----------

A/N: Just to let you all know, this story is NOT all that well written…it doesn't flow well, and it is pointless. I wrote this months ago (summer I think) and never posted it because it was shite…but I was going through my old oneshots and stuff I never put up and dredged out a few things (A Saiyuki twoshot and this) and decided to post them anyway. Those of you who have read anything else from me though…this is WAY subpar. So, you don't have to point that out. ;


	3. Human

-1

Disclaimer: No own InuYasha et cetera et cetera.

**----------**

**Jizen Kaerizaku**

_Before I Can Return_

_Chapter 3 - Human: Handle with Care_

**----------**

As they touched down in Edo near Kagome's hut, a scowling black-haired InuYasha was waiting impatiently for them. Rin dismounted and led Ah-Un to its favorite place, while Kagome took a deep breath and smiled at her first love, "Yes, InuYasha?"

The former hanyou narrowed his eyes, "Where in the hell were you, wench? You just took off without telling anyone where you were going!"

Kagome blinked several times and very rapidly. She hardly saw InuYasha, even though they lived in the same village they would only meet in passing and wave in greeting. She cocked her head, "I never tell you anything, baka, why would I start today? What's gotten into you, anyway?"

The man fidgeted and shifted his weight, "I'm hungry."

Sapphire blue eyes stared, "Um, InuYasha? You know you have a _wife_ to feed you now, right? I did it for years, it's not my job anymore."

"Shekickedmeout," he mumbled, turning wide pleading brown eyes on her and making her gulp and forcibly restrain her instinctual reaction to this, "I accidentally laughed when she waddled, and she yelled and threw things…"

Kikyou was pregnant…again…with their third child, though Kaede was sure it would be twins. Kagome often felt bad for her old friend, because Kikyou was a very moody pregnant woman. She couldn't help but snicker behind her hand, though.

"Oi! What's with that? You're supposed to feel bad and hug me and tell me you'll give me lots of ramen…"

Kagome really rolled her eyes now, her eyes hardening, "There is no ramen, InuYasha. You ate the last ramen four years ago, without asking. Remember now? And for your information, no I will not feed you. You can't be bothered to even stop by to talk to me on a regular day, so why in Kami-sama's name should I feed you just because your wife kicked you out? Go to Kaede or Sango-chan, and leave me alone."

She spun on her heel and marched into her house, but not before she heard his parting words, "It's not my fault the well is closed. Keh, you were better when you could bring ninja food. What is it you do now?"

She bit her lip and smacked the hanging mat shut, plopping onto the ground beside the cold fire pit and willing herself not to cry. She didn't notice her ghostly companion had settled beside her until he spoke, "A friend of yours, was he?"

"At one time," she said softly, looking at her hands, "We were very close, he was my very best friend…and I loved him with all my heart. But since he married _her_…he can't be bothered to even speak to me anymore. Its been probably three years since we had a real conversation," she shook her head, "It doesn't matter, really. It's in the past."

"That's a pity," he said quietly, "What was he saying about a well?"

She sighed again and looked up at him, only then noticing that though he was still foggy and without features, his outline was much more distinct and he was currently sitting cross legged beside her with his head propped on a hand. She smiled, the trusting feeling she had felt earlier still present and ended up giving the spirit a very truncated version of her life, complete with time travel.

He seemed stunned, "Well, that's something, isn't it? How absolutely extraordinary…" he trailed off for a moment, "So, you're the reincarnation of that young man's wife?"

Kagome cringed and nodded, "Yes, but she was given a new soul when I…" she trailed off and laid on the tatami mat, pursing her lips, "When I accidentally purified the Shikon no Tama."

She looked up as ghostly fingers seemed to graze over her cheek and she smiled, turning to them even as she couldn't feel them, "InuYasha had been so upset after Naraku's defeat, and was planning to go with Kikyou to hell. Miroku's wind tunnel did not disappear when we defeated its cause, instead it just stopped the curse from being passed to another. Sango-chan had to bury Kohaku beside the rest of her family and would hardly speak to anyone. It was a hard time for everyone.

"All three of them were in front of me and from the deepest parts of my soul I wished they could all be happy more than anything else I have ever wanted in my life. InuYasha became human and had a normal life with a newly alive Kikyou. She no longer had her miko abilities but she was happier that way. Miroku was freed and Sango got her brother back, and the two had each other. I was so happy for them…and I meant to go home to my own time and try to be happy knowing they were. But…it was closed, and I can never go back now."

The spirit sighed sadly at the morose girl, "I don't know what to tell you, young miko. But it seems to me that by sealing your well, the fates were trying to tell you that you would be happiest here."

"But how? I'm useless here! What good is the ability to use a computer in a time with no computers? I can read, write, and do math, but no one in this era would take a woman on for a job. Youkai, who do think of women as their equals, are more likely to kill me on sight than need my help for anything. And where I come from, we don't marry for gain, we marry for love. I'm considered so _old_ here, but in my time this is the age people just begin to think of marriage. I don't want to give up my dreams, but I think I will never find a way to any of them."

"Imagine for me that you would have found a way back to your home, miko," he said softly, tilting his head, "Can you really imagine yourself in a world where only you know that youkai exist? You said little of your world, but can you imagine never having to take up arms to defend your home? Never running freely through a forest? Could you find a mate there any easier, and never tell the person you loved of your past?"

Kagome sucked in a breath and held it, realization dawning in her eyes, "Sleep, young miko," Mattaki said gently, "It is late already. In the morning, we shall speak more."

Kagome got to her feet and smiled shakily at the shadow of a man, "Thank you Mattaki. You just gave me peace of mind that no one has been able to in the last five years, not even myself. I am grateful."

She climbed into bed, her new friend watching over her. Mattaki waited until she was asleep and brushed his insubstantial fingertips across her cheek, contemplating the strange woman that he had followed home. He wondered if he should tell her who he was, or if it would make her treat him any differently. He would consider it the next day, and until then smiled and waited.

----------


	4. Truth

-1

Disclaimer: No own InuYasha et cetera et cetera.

**----------**

**Jizen Kaerizaku**

_Before I Can Return_

_Chapter 4 - Truth: A Funny Thing, Really…_

**----------**

When Kagome awoke, Mattaki was nowhere around. She figured he had gone off to explore a bit, and smiled slightly as she cooked a light breakfast. Rin would be coming over any minute now, as she always did in the early mornings, begging for breakfast. Though the young woman lived with Kaede, she preferred to spend her mornings with her friend and her afternoon with the other village children. The evenings were spent in chores, then sleep.

A few minutes later Rin walked in, much less exuberant than usual, "What is it, Rin-chan?"

The girl grimaced, "I broke a pot last night and now I must help Kaede-baba all day to pay her back."

Kagome hid a grimace of her own - Kaede was a hard task manager when she wanted to be, "Well, let's get you fed then to start the day, hmm?"

"It's okay," the girl said with a sudden smile, "Kohaku-kun will be helping as well, so I won't be lonely at least!"

Conversation was light, Rin focusing more on how much she missed living in the House of the Moon in comparison to the human village. Kagome felt for her, it _was_ a rather steep change in lifestyle for the girl.

After the meal Kagome sent the teen off and walked to the river alone to wash her bowls and utensils, some of the few reusable items she still had from her own time. She had very little of anything left, since most of her items had all been perishable or useable. After she finished and put her things away she picked up her bow and wandered into the forest to hunt. It was the end of summer already, and she planned to start storing and drying meat now to make sure she was satisfied through winter.

Four rabbits later and she was relaxing in a secluded and thick grove and stopped to rest, pulling an old schoolbook from her bag. She had read them all a few times, but it was the only source of reading material she had anymore, so she looked them over as often as she could.

"What do you have there?" a voice startled her, making her jump before recognition settled in.

"Mattaki, you scared me!" she huffed, looking over at the ghost and blinking in surprise. He was suddenly much more like the other spirits she had encountered, formed very much like what he must have been in life…just see through. She smiled brightly, "I don't know how aware of yourself you are, but its quite nice to actually see _you_ and not a mass of foggy stuff. You were a very handsome youkai," she said with a grin, faintly pink.

He was tall, that was for sure, and broad across the chest. He had a wide jaw line and mouth, set off by high cheekbones and expressive eyes. His hair was long…very long, and in life it must have only stayed off the floor by the high ponytail he kept it in. She wished she could see his coloring.

The man smiled, a very nice sight, "Why thank you, my miko. I was not aware I was not clear to begin with, but it is good that you can see me now."

He sat in front of her in the same position he had the night before, crosslegged and propping his chin on his hand, "We need to talk."

Kagome's eyes went wide at the serious tone, "Is something wrong, Mattaki-sama?"

He sighed and pushed a hand through his shaggy bangs, "I'm not sure. I was wandering the forest earlier, and listened to a conversation between a group of youkai. Is it true that Neikanhi has been made Western Lord?"

Again her surprise was evident, but it quickly changed to an annoyed frown, "Unfortunately, yes. Sesshoumaru was very specific in wanting one of his men to be his successor if he passed before the war with Naraku was over, but those idiots on his advisory council wouldn't have it. I purified several of them to try and make sure Sesshoumaru's will was done, but I just couldn't stand up to them all."

Mattaki shook his head sadly, "Neikanhi is a plague, if I know him he's already destroying the lands."

"He is, according to the guard I was speaking to yesterday. You knew this Neikanhi then? In life?" 

Mattaki grimaced and smiled softly at her, "I meant to tell you the truth anyway, but I suppose this is as good of a time as any. He was my brother."

"Oh, really?" Kagome said placidly, before halting mid page turn and gaping, "Wait," her eyes widened, "That would make you…"

His smile was sad, "Most often known as the Inu-no-Taisho."

She stared for a few minutes, the turned fluorescent red and buried her face in her hands, "Oh man…"

"What is wrong, little miko?" he asked in concern, not for the first time wishing he could touch things to he could force her head up.

"I made a total ass out of myself yesterday," came the muffled response, "Whining about your son, for gods sake…oh man…"

Mattaki laughed and touched her shoulder before remembering her couldn't; he saw the chill it sent through her. She looked up with a still red face and he grinned at her, "Honestly, I wish I could take that boy over my knee like I never could in life. You did not make a fool of yourself at all. You have a very hard situation, young Kagome."

She laughed a little and the mental imagery that much have wrought, smiling thankfully at him, "Thank you for not making me feel stupid, my lord."

He waved a hand, "Stop with the Lord and honorifics. I am no longer Lord and I wish to be your friend not your superior. So, now I know Neikanhi is destroying my lands…" he growled deep in his throat and Kagome shivered again, but this time not from cold, "What I wouldn't give to be corporeal sometimes."

Kagome agreed with the sentiment before checking herself and shaking herself mentally. It had been less than twenty four hours in his company and she was already being a total hentai over him. She wanted to hit herself.

"Well, there is nothing to be done about it at this moment, so I will return to my original question, of 'What do you have there?'"

----------

A/N: I'm upset today….my laptop is finally back up and running, but my HPHPTF epilogue was corrupted. I'll have to write it again this week… sigh


	5. Attraction

-1

Disclaimer: No own InuYasha et cetera et cetera.

**----------**

**Jizen Kaerizaku**

_Before I Can Return_

_Chapter 5 - Attraction: A Two Way Street?_

**----------**

A month later nothing had changed in Edo; life went on much as usual. The only difference for Kagome was her now nearly constant companion, with whom she talked to about everything under the sun. Mattaki had never met a person, no matter the species, as interesting as this girl was. She laughed in honest understanding of his anecdotes rather than by some misguided politeness, she debated philosophy with him with views he had never even considered before in his several millennium lifetime, argued with him and yelled when she was annoyed instead of pretending to agree with everything he said, and she had a life and fire in her the likes of which he'd never encountered before.

He had been mated twice in his lifetime. Sesshoumaru's mother had been a beautiful creature, extraordinary by having her own opinions and inputting them when she could. But if he disagreed, she would sit back, hands folded properly in her lap and acquiesce immediately, the proper picture of a submissive mate. All that most youkai men killed for - but not Mattaki. She had been killed while he had been on the other side of the county, and was not able to exact revenge for nearly a century.

InuYasha's mother had been taboo. A princess…a _ningen hime_ of all things, beautiful in her own right and with a lovely personality. Though she had experienced little in her short life, she had listened to stories of countless soldiers and was amazingly emphatic, able to put herself into the situations they had faced and understand both why they had done things and what she would have done differently. This had fascinated him, but he hadn't meant for it to go as far as it had, and being the honorable man he was, he had made things right. Alas, that had ended up being the end of him, but he held no real regrets to this day.

But never had he even imagined a woman like this young miko who was currently laughing at something the young girl - Rin, her name was - had told her, her entire face alight with the emotion. As a byproduct of her time period, she was completely free with her emotions and thoughts, something that was washed out of most women by weaning in this era. She laughed loudly, cried openly, sang offkey, and told you exactly what she was thinking.

Mattaki thought she was wonderful.

She was such a living contradiction, and so very beautiful. Perhaps she was not spectacular to most, but with such passion in her, how could anyone see her as less than stunning? He cursed his lack of corporeal form on a nearly daily basis now, because he wanted to touch her and hold her and…well, he wanted to do a lot of things, really. But that was a story for another time.

Kagome, on the other hand, was just in a daze the more time went by. Kaede had been perplexed by Mattaki, as had Miroku, saying he was unlike any regular spirit either had ever seen. They had grown used to his presence beside their friend, and after a tense untrusting week had accepted him - though Kagome told no one of his identity, and asked those who could see him to tell no one else. Mattaki was like her secret, and she wanted to keep it that way. She loved having something that was just for her, a person to debate and converse with, share random thoughts on life and everything else.

Kagome freely admitted - to herself, mind you - that she was enamored. She was steadily falling in love with the long dead father of her first love. No matter he was a ghost, she fell a little more every day. He was handsome, witty, kind, charming, and the most understanding man she had ever met. She supposed it had come from thousands of years of life in which to gain understanding of how people worked, and a relationship with a human woman to help him understand the basic inner workings that spanned generations, ages, and personalities. Women just…ticked the same way, and though he really didn't understand the _why_, he understood the _how_, and that was the important bit that most men never dreamed of getting.

Now she was trekking to Goshinboku with him, where they spent their afternoons usually talking of their pasts of sometimes making plans to pull the feet out from under his brother. Mattaki was very angry at the state of his lands - he had gone to check and was disgusted. She always laughed when he would grunt and grumble about his lack of a body which he would use to kick his worthless brother's ass first and foremost. It took all Kagome had not to drop in a lewd comment in these moments about something else he could do secondly.

She reclined easily against the roots, wearing her favorite jeans rather than the traditional era clothing. She wanted to be comfortable today, and so she wore her own clothes. Her tee shirt was one of two, her jeans one of four, and she hoped if she wore them sparingly and worked out that they would last her the rest of her lifetime. Mattaki sat in front of her with an easy grace that she just knew he would be able to pull off in life just as well and smiled widely.

"What do you think we should talk about today, my Kagome?"

She smiled as she always did when he called her his, and chewed her lip, "Hmm, would you rather go over things from my time, or something different today?"

The youkai thought, then rose once-amber eyes to the blue ones of the girl in front of him, "I would like to talk about something serious, if you do not mind. I understand if you would rather put off the subject."

"Ask, but I may not answer," she said softly, as she always did when they treaded dangerous waters.

"I think it would do your heart well to forgive my son. You are still upset that you both grew apart, that he chose the dead over the living, that he has no 'use' for you anymore, that he makes stupid remarks without thinking. I will be the first to admit that he is a crude little brat, but you care about him very much, and the lack of his friendship weighs heavily on you. Will you tell me why you are so hesitant to?"

Kagome fidgeted and couldn't meet his gaze, "I suppose its those 'stupid remarks' he makes…because usually, I see them as truth. And it hurts to know I'm not the only one thinking I'm useless, that I don't belong here. Doesn't he see that I know that? I don't need to hear it," she finished in a whisper, a tear rolling indolently down her cheek.

And then it was gone as a single finger brushed the tear away, a hand cupping her cheek. Both Mattaki and Kagome hissed a breath and locked eyes. Still translucent, though he was, so swore she could see a hint of gold in his eyes and she _knew_ she could feel the pressure of his hand against her face.

He broke the silence first, "Can you?"

"Feel you? Yes," she breathed, "But how?"

"I don't know, but I refuse to see this as a bad thing," he said with a smile and raised his other hand to the other side of her face she smiled back and bit her lip, wondering at the situation she currently found herself in.

"Mattaki…"

"Who're you talking to wench?" and the moment was broken by a brash former hanyou.

----------

A/N: Sorry for the huge wait, I've been having lame computer issues. -sigh- Not to mention, that I can't seem to finish this story (I have 10 chapters pre-written)…and I was hoping to have more before I posted up all of them. Ah, well, here's another though. I hope this tides you over. ;)


	6. Secret

-1

Disclaimer: No own InuYasha et cetera et cetera.

**----------**

**Jizen Kaerizaku**

_Before I Can Return_

_Chapter 6 - Secret - Letting the…Dog Out of the Bag_

**----------**

Mattaki sighed and dropped his hands, and Kagome glared at the man who had entered the clearing, "None of your business."

"You should tell him, you know…" Mattaki said gently, sitting beside her.

"I don't want to tell him," she breathed, not taking her eyes off the narrowed brown ones in front of her.

"Please, my Kagome? Why are you hesitant?"

Her brow furrowed and she turned to face him, InuYasha forgotten momentarily, "I don't want to tell him, because I like you being for me. Why does everyone need to know?"

"Eh, Kagome? You feelin' alright?" InuYasha asked, blinking in confusion.

"Shut up, InuYasha," she ground out, still looking into the faintly amber eyes of Mattaki.

A hand grazed across her cheek and she leant into it, "I am not going to run away because you tell my son you can speak to me. I rather enjoy being at your side. As long as you'll have me, I'll stay. Not like I have a time limit, ne?" he quipped, a grin tugging on his lips. She laughed, flicking his nose and making him recoil as he actually _felt_ it, only succeeding in making the miko laugh harder as he rubbed his nose sulkily.

"Oi, wench, I think you've lost it. Do you need a looby bin to go to?" he said, eyeing his laughing friend warily.

"Idiot pup. Tell him he's an idiot."

"Your father says you're an idiot, InuYasha."

To say the man was surprised was an understatement. InuYasha reeled back as if struck, then fell to the ground with a thud, making Mattaki snicker.

"See, wasn't that fun?" he asked through laughter.

"It wasn't _that_ funny, Mattaki."

"Of course it was."

"Was not."

"Was so."

"Was n--oh, I am not doing this with you, you pain in the ass. Last time we did it for a half an hour."

"You're just sore because I won."

"You didn't _win_, I fell asleep!"

"So I won."

"Its an unfair advantage that ghosts don't need to sleep!"

InuYasha watched what he saw as a once sided exchange with wide eyes, "What in the hell is going on?" he asked slightly hysterically.

Kagome turned from Mattaki and sighed, "Long story short, I befriended a spirit form of your father without knowing who he was, he followed me home, we became the wonderful friends we are tod--don't give me that look, _my lord_," she drawled sarcastically, "Hey, if you can touch me, go poke InuYasha and see if he can feel it."

InuYasha stood ramrod straight and looking around fearfully, when out of nowhere a pain shot up his arm. Had someone just _pinched_ him?! He held the spot and gawked. Kagome giggled, "You didn't have to hurt him, you know."

"Oh, is the widdle puppy hurt?" Mattaki asked with a sly grin.

"He apologizes for hurting you."

"I did very well not!"

She grinned cheekily for all of two seconds before she was knocked off her feel by a grinning inu and laughing as he tickled her sides, "Mercy! Ahh stop it!" she choked out, "Fine, he didn't apologize, I lieeeed!"

Mattaki winked and rolled off of her, leaving a very rumpled miko shoving her fingers through her hair and glaring at the Taiyoukai ghost, "You'll get yours Oh Drooly One, mark my words. Does purification work on ghosts? Hmm, shall we find out?"

InuYasha watched yet another one sided exchange, but this time with a wary fascination. He couldn't deny what he had felt, or the very real surprise on Kagome's face as she had been forcibly _knocked_ off her feet. He had seen her shirt indenting where invisible knuckles had been digging into her sides. He was more than a little perturbed at the bond his 'father' seemed to share with his once best friend, and not a little jealous at the easy camaraderie they apparently shared.

Mattaki had been studying his son as the boy was lost in thought, smiling gently. He tucked a strand of dark hair behind the boy's human ear, making him jump away, "Please…tell him he looks just like his mother now. And that he's become a fine man….for the most part, when he's not causing you undue pain and when he actually thinks before he speaks."

Kagome smiled softly, "Your father says you look just like your mother now that your human, and he thinks you've become a fine man…" she trailed off, "I won't say the rest, Mattaki."

"What else did he say?" InuYasha asked with wide eyes, staring straight ahead of him and unknowingly at his father's neck.

"Tell him, Kagome. This comes from me, not you."

She sighed, "He says you have become a fine man when you actually think before you speak, but he's disapproving of some of the things you've said to me recently," she blushed darkly, "He is usually there with me and has to listen to me once we get home."

InuYasha put out a hand in front of him and was startled to meet resistance in the seemingly empty air. He poked it and Kagome laughed, "He says that if you poke his stomach again, he will bite off your finger."

InuYasha blushed and smiled a little, "This is so weird…but…thanks, Kagome, for telling me."

The girl smiled back, blushing as well, "I wasn't going to, honestly…but I'm glad I did. I was selfish to keep this from you. This makes him happy as well, to be able to talk to you in some fashion, even if it's through me. He didn't say that, but I can tell," she put a hand up to her shoulder where Mattaki had just placed his, smiling up at the youkai lord.

"So, what's he doing here?" InuYasha asked, taking a seat across from the girl.

"We don't really know," she said with a frown, "We only know that he is unlike a regular spirit, and just before you showed up was the first time he had ever been able to have any real contact with me. Usually one of us touched the other and it just went though…like a real ghost. But now…"

"This is so weird…" InuYasha murmured, pieces going together in his mind as he stared at his best friend.

She didn't see the look on his face and nodded, "I know, because when we met he was just grey nothingness…and over the course of a day he changed until he was humanoid like most ghosts…and now he can touch things?"

InuYasha continued staring, "This is so weird…" he repeated, this time Kagome caught his look.

"Wait, what?"

Mattaki traveled back to her side from where he had wandered, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, he's looking at me like I just told him I wanted to have puppies."

Mattaki laughed lightly and pushed her hair behind her ear, relishing in being able to trace a claw down her cheek and jaw. He nearly grinned as she closed her eyes and smiled wistfully as he did so.

"My god…" InuYasha said, like he had just had an epiphany.

Kagome's eyes snapped open, "What?"

"YOU HAVE A THING FOR MY DAD!!!" he exclaimed, clambering to his feet and pointing at her accusingly.

Kagome flushed scarlet and her eyes blazed, "Would you shut up, InuYasha?! BAKA!"

Mattaki did grin now, though she couldn't see him, since he noticed she had not refuted his son's claim in the slightest. The boy was still staring in horror at her, and this made Mattaki slightly concerned. He stepped towards the boy, ready to slap his hand over his mouth if he was going to say something stupid, when Kagome burst into tears and ran down the path, leaving a fuming Taiyoukai alone with the son he had never known.

----------


	7. Sense

-1

Disclaimer: No own InuYasha et cetera et cetera.

**----------**

**Jizen Kaerizaku**

_Before I Can Return_

_Chapter 7 - Sense - Advice Forcibly Administered_

**----------**

Mattaki glared, though the boy couldn't see it and walked forward, smacking him upside the head with a satisfying crack. InuYasha yelped and did his best to glare, but since he was aiming to the left and too low, it didn't work. Needing to communicate, he yanked his son protesting by the arm to a wide expanse of dirt on a creek edge, snapped a stick off a nearby tree and wrote plainly in the dirt.

'You are an idiot.'

"What in the hell do you mean, I'm an idiot? I just told her like it was!"

He stomped the dirt where the words had been and wrote new ones, 'Fine. You are an insensitive clod then.'

"Hey!"

Another rub of the words and he started again, words smaller so that he could rant to his hearts content, 'I am not going to lie to you, pup. You mean a hell of a lot to that girl, though gods know why when you treat her so badly all the time, and you just looked at her like she had the plague. Now, my son, I may not have raised you but I will be damned if you don't listen to me now: you will apologize, and you will do it right. Got it?'

InuYasha stared again, then blinked at the words, "YOU LIKE HER BACK!"

Mattaki rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead, but deciding that wasn't good enough reached back and smacked the boy upside the head again. Mattaki smirked grimly and he rubbed out the words once more, 'I will not refute that, but if you continue looking at me in such a way, human or not, I will show you why I was feared as a Lord.'

InuYasha promptly gulped, but spoke anyway, "But you're _dead_!"

Mattaki almost choked on his own tongue as he stared incredulously at his youngest child, and had to restrain himself from kicking the crap out of him. He rubbed the words away and wrote in large letters, 'Didn't stop you, did it, my boy?'

InuYasha went through several facial expressions: confusion, flippancy, realization, and embarrassment, making his father smirk invisibly at him, though the man was sure he could tell, "That isn't the same thing. I…" he stopped and furrowed his brow, "She used to like me first, you know," he said childishly, scowling at the water.

Slowly, Mattaki thought out his next sentence, 'Is that it then? You assumed she would just pine away for you for the rest of her life? Do not be so selfish! She made a selfless wish on that blasted jewel that gave you true happiness, and this is how you repay her?'

The former hanyou had the grace to look ashamed and closed his eyes, "But…she doesn't need me anymore…"

And here was the crux of the issue. Mattaki sighed and prepared his makeshift paper, 'She feels the same, you know. We don't speak of you much, because it hurts her to think of you…and how little you are both in one another's lives anymore. She loved you very much, son, and though she needed time away to get over that, you kept pushing her farther every time she came back.'

InuYasha sighed and he felt the ghostly hands of his father cup his face gently, and he swore he saw a glimpse of a tall man in front of him with a sad smile. A feather light kiss was placed on his brow and then he was gone, the wind in the trees the only things witness to his thoughts.

----------


	8. Admission

-1

Disclaimer: No own InuYasha et cetera et cetera.

**----------**

**Jizen Kaerizaku**

_Before I Can Return_

_Chapter 8 - Admission: Questions Answered_

**----------**

Mattaki found her in her house, throwing a small rubber ball against a wall and catching it when it came back to her. He watched her do this often when she was stressed or upset, but usually she was talking to him while doing it. Now she wouldn't even acknowledge his existence.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asked softly, kneeling beside her and peering over at her.

Her mouth twitched but she resolutely kept it shut and flung the ball again, only for Mattaki to catch it before she could, making her hands drop to her sides.

"Talk to me, my Kagome. Why are you so upset over this?"

Tears filled her eyes and overflowed slowly, and it was several long moments before she finally spoke, "So many things. Because InuYasha is an insensitive jerk, because I am an oversensitive idiot, because it stung so badly for him to scream that with such disgust…because it was true."

He quickly stifled the urge to grin foolishly and moved to sit in front of her, taking his hand in hers and running his thumb gently over the backs of her fingers, "You were not being overly sensitive…and I already straightened that boy out. He does feel badly, and he's just as insecure when it comes to you as you are when it comes to him. He screeched at me too you know."

"Over what?" she asked softly, watching his thumb run ever so slowly back and forth across her hand.

He chuckled, making her look up and his grin was playful but genuine, "Because it's rather obvious the affection is returned."

Kagome blushed like a tomato and looked down quickly, trying to hide her face. He released her hand and pushed her chin back up until her eyes met his, "Do you always refuse to acknowledge what is sitting in front it you…err…literally?"

Her blush darkened in time with her eyes and he grinned again and without hesitation leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers lightly, leaning back to meet her eyes again, "Don't be ashamed, please?"

She shook her head, "But it's….this is impossible. I am falling for a ghost. This is…it's wrong and it can't lead anywhere…"

He placed a finger over her lips and patiently waited for her to pay attention to him again, "It is also impossible for a spirit to physically touch, is it not?" she nodded warily, "Well then, since I seem to be in the habit of doing the impossible, why stop there?"

She smiled tiredly and laughed, "Only you, Mattaki."

"Of course only me, who else could be so refreshingly original?" he leaned in and kissed her again, this time lingering long enough for her to kiss back before pulling away, "Will you come with me? I need to see my son about a flea…"

--

Kagome walked sullenly to InuYasha's hut, Mattaki prodding her along from behind. She really didn't want to face her friend right now, but a _certain_ youkai just wouldn't leave it. He was sure there was something more to this, and wanted the advice of his once trusted, though cowardly, advisor. She rang the bell once and accepted the embrace offered from behind, leaning into Mattaki's chest and looking up at him by arching backward, "You owe me for this."

"Kagome?" a pregnant Kikyou answered the door and blinked at her reincarnation. The girl smiled a little forlornly.

"Hi Kikyou, did InuYasha come back here yet?"

The older woman sighed, "No, did you two fight again?"

"Kinda…"

The former priestess narrowed her eyes, "There is no 'kinda' with you two. Now, can I help you with what you need?"

Kagome frowned but met her eyes, "Do you know if Myouga is around or has been? I need to speak with him badly."

"Actually…" Kikyou answered, turning back and screeching for the flea to come out. She turned back and smiled as if she hadn't just pierced the sound barrier with her voice, "He was here last night, so I think he still is…but you know him…" she grumbled.

Suddenly a pain at her neck signaled the arrival of said flea, and after flattening him and thanking Kikyou, she grabbed Mattaki's hand and pulled him back to her hut. Back inside, she sat down and placed Myouga on the table in front of her, and was promptly picked up and settled in the lap of her companion, making her blush brightly. Myouga watched this with wide eyes, "Ano…Kagome-sama…"

"We need your help," she said quickly, cutting him off, "This is going to sound weird, and it _is_ weird, but its true, and this great jerk I'm sitting on seems to think you're the man for the job."

Myouga blinked, "Perhaps with a bit more…explanation, Kagome-sama?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I always get stuck with this. 'Wahh, I'm a ghost and can't talk to anyone but the miko, so she has to pass on everything I say.'"

"Kagome, you're whining," Mattaki chuckled pulling her to lean back against him.

"Oh, shove it, Mattaki, your sense of humor is not appreciated. And please, can I sit on the floor? I'm never going to make it through this conversation blushing every few moments."

"Just pretend I'm not here, I won't bother you anymore."

"M-Mattaki you say?" Myouga squeaked, all his hands clasped in front of him like he were praying."

"Yes yes, the great pain in my ass Mattaki, Lord of the Annoying…"

That had gotten her pinched, but Myouga just blinked tears away, "My lord…" he whispered.

"He said to pull your head off his back end and help him figure out why, though he is a spirit and invisible to all without spiritual powers, as of this morning he can touch and manipulate things and people."

To demonstrate this, Mattaki picked up the flea and squished him with a chuckle, before Kagome slapped his hands and took his fun away for being 'rude'. Myouga composed himself after a ten minute crying fit in which he praised his luck in being alive to see his lord again and smiled widely up at the one girl he could see and the youkai he could not, "My lord," he said finally, "I think you may be coming back to life!"

----------


	9. Wishes

-1

Disclaimer: No own InuYasha et cetera et cetera.

**----------**

**Jizen Kaerizaku**

_Before I Can Return_

_Chapter 9 - Wishes: Convoluted Thinking_

**----------**

Kagome's eyes widened and she spun to face the man, hand pressed over her erratically beating heart, "Mattaki?"

The Taiyoukai smiled slowly, the corners of his mouth drawing his grin wider and wider as the flea's words set in, "How can this be, Myouga?" he asked distantly, eyes unfocused.

"Kagome-sama," Myouga directed to her, thouh nodding to his former master to assure him that he was not being ignored, "What exactly was your wish on the jewel?"

The woman blinked, dark brows furrowing, "Well, I don't remember my wording, since I wasn't even purposely wishing on the jewel…I just wanted InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango happy. They had already gone through enough. It was not an intentional wish, so I really can't tell you my wording."

"Will you call Sango-sama and Miroku-dono here please?" Myouga said after a few moments thought.

"Not my son?"

"Not InuYasha?" Kagome echoed, knowing Mattaki's comment couldn't reach Myouga's ears.

"Not unless my idea proves wrong."

It was over half an hour before Kagome's two old friends could come, having to leave their children with Kikyou before they could get away. They were given little explanation since Kagome had no clue why the flea needed them anyway, just asked if they could come.

Back in the hut, a widely smiling Mattaki seized the girl again and spun her gaily, laughing, "I think he's right, really, isn't it grand?"

Kagome laughed with him, "How do you think he's right?"

A wink, "You'll see."

Sango had halted in scared shock, while Miroku just seemed confused. He had known about Mattaki for a month now, after all, "How is it he can manipulate things on this plane now?"

"That's why we're here, Miroku-dono," Myouga chirped, calling the former monk's attention, "This is a recent development. But before we discuss it, could you explain to your wife what is going on?"

Dark violet eyes widened when he took in the shaken and gaping form of his wife, quickly soothing her and explaining the situation of Kagome's 'friend'. After, soft brown eyes looked sadly at her closest friend, "Why didn't you tell me, Kagome-chan?"

The younger woman toes the ground and blushed, "I'm sorry Sango-chan…I was being selfish. Having him secret made me feel…secure I suppose. Please forgive me."

"I…think I undertand that, Kagome-chan, though I wish you could have had enough faith in me to tell me about it."

"It was nothing against you, honestly. I wouldn't have even told Miroku or Kaede had I not needed help determining if there was anything to be done with him."

Miroku slid an arm around his wife's waist and gave a lopsided grin, "See, love? Nothing to worry about.

The taijiya just smiled, "Well, what are we here for, Myouga?"

The old flea sat and crossed his multiple arms, "How clearly do you remember the day the jewel was purified?"

Both of them snapped to attention immediately, "Like it was yesterday," Miroku answered for them both without hesitation.

Myouga nodded, "I thought as much. Do you remember what you were thinking directly before the wish was made?"

Both donned confused expressions, but Sango tried to answer, "Well…I was thinking of Kohaku, mostly. I hated that I was going to be alone, that I could never keep my pledge of saving my brother. I was also worried about Miroku…I could tell he was hiding his own pain, and I knew the Kazaana was not gone with Naraku's death. I remember watching InuYasha with Kikyou and thinking he was making a mistake…that he should be living the life we had all fought for. And I remember thinking that Kagome deserved so much better…" Myouga nodded sagely and waited for Miroku.

"I was mostly regretful that I could not marry Sango…because I knew I couldn't put her through the potential loss of myself when my Kazaana became too much. I knew she would have Lady Kagome though, and that the two of them could help one another be strong since they would both be alone, however regrettably…"

Another slow nod from the flea, "I was correct then. I am sure I already know Master InuYasha's thoughts…"

"Get to the point, flea," Mattaki said in a giddy voice, making Kagome look at him strangely.

"He seems happy," Miroku commented with a laugh, "And he would like you to tell Kagome the point now, Myouga."

Kagome had forgotten Miroku could hear her companion and smiled, glad to not have to relay his words for once. Myouga grinned, "It seems, Kagome-sama, that because your friends had you in mind as well, that when you wished upon the jewel, their wish for your own happiness was granted as well."

Blue eyes narrowed, "But what does that have to do with Mattaki?"

The spirit smiled and pulled her to him his grin softening into a fond smile, "Because it seems I am the one who will be able to make you happy."

Kagome blushed brilliantly, "R-Really?"

"Yes," he said and grinned again, apparently thrilled with this, "Do you know what else this means?"

"Hmm?" Kagome asked, still red faced.

"That I can kick my bastard of a brother out of my palace," he said with a wicked grin, "If the current Lord was good I would leave them, but since it is Neikanhi…I will enjoy making him remember why I was chosen as Father's successor."

"Why don't you just do it now? After all, I am sure no one in the palace has spiritual powers, so you will be invisible to them. You could kill him with no interference."

Mattaki shook his head emphatically, and Kagome's breath caught at she looked into eyes that seemed golden in the moment, his mouth set into a darkly serious expression, "That would be without honor. I will fight him when I can face him on the battlefield and cleave his body in two. I will not stoop to such underhanded tactics, my Kagome."

Miroku was thoughtful as the two conversed, his eyes lighting halfway through, "Wait, does that mean, Mattaki-sama, that you are…"

The doormat was flung aside then, the red clad InuYasha bursting in, "Oi, wench, I'm sorry okay? Now, lemme talk to my dad, damnit," he said hurriedly, then noticed the full room, "Uh, did I miss something?"

Everyone only laughed, even the surprised Sango, as InuYasha was picked up off the ground and thrown out the door by an exasperated Mattaki, "He's going to take some work…"

----------

A/N: Oo Since they created a Inu-no-Taisho section, I suddenly got, like, 40 reviews for one chapter. Wow. Wasn't expecting that.

I hope I will be able to continue this, but I get discouraged easily, as this is the most pointless and terribly written story I've ever written. Seriously. +sigh+ So I apologize for the waits I tend to put everyone through…


End file.
